There are sheet or film clipping stretchers disclosed in patent documents 1 to 3 listed below, with a configuration that includes paired equilateral linkages provided with clips for clipping a sheet or film, and connected by chain links in an endless manner, so that they are arrayed on a flat plane, at right and left, to be line-symmetric. In those sheet or film clipping stretchers, between right and left clips, the distance is gradually expanded by guide rails to effect a transverse stretch (TD stretch), and simultaneously, the equilateral linkages are extended for clip pitches to be gradually increased to effect a machine-directional stretch (MD stretch), thereby permitting a simultaneous biaxial stretch to be implemented.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-7155
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-122640
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 61-58723